Eremin High school AU
by Cleo Prince
Summary: Just fluffy high school eremins for your daily needs... i'm not so sure where the story line is going yet but i can promise lots of eremin moments


"Hey Armin!" The door to the student council room slammed open and Armin Arlert, student council president, looked up from his desk. He was surrounded by papers and sighed when he saw his best friend standing in the door way, panting.

He put down his pen, "Eren, you know you're supposed to knock before you come in here… and what have I told you about running in the halls?!"

"But it's only you Armin!" he whined, walking over and leaning on his desk. "And what makes you think I was running in the halls?"

"You're panting." He pointed out.

"I've just come from training." He argued "Coach made us do laps."

"Eren… even if you had 'walked' straight after finishing your laps your breathing would have evened out before you got here, the basketball courts are on the other side of the school." Armin replied with a small smile, knowing he had out smarted his friend.

"Damnit!" Eren crossed his arms and pouted grumpily.

Armin chuckled lightly. "So what was it you wanted Eren?" he asked after a moment of letting Eren sulk.

"Eh?" Eren looked confused a while and then the same intensity he had had in his eyes when he entered returned. "The Titans are coming!" he grinned.

He raised his eyebrows. "I am aware of that." He nodded holding up a sheet of paper. "Mikasa delivered this to me before your practise. Apparently Coach Levi has high hopes for your team Eren."

"High hopes?! We're going to wipe the court with them!" Eren insisted.

"Eren… you know as well as I do that Titans don't play fair." He reminded Eren gently. "You should know that as well as anyone on the team if not more."

"I know, I know!" He grumbled sitting down on one of the chairs belonging to the other members of the council. "I used to be one of them and my idiot father is still their damn coach!"

"Exactly, so just be careful Eren… and remember I still have 'that' if you need it." He smiled gently. "It's up to you to give your team the information they need to be able to beat the Titans, cleanly."

"Yeah I know… But Horse-face isn't going to be happy about me taking over." He grumbled.

Armin smiled. "Yeah but Jean's a good captain and Levi will back you up, so will Mika… and if you want I'll come down, I should have finished all my work by then."

"You'll really come down and watch training?" Eren sat forward, Armin could almost imagine a dog tail wagging behind him. "But you hate watching sports!"

Armin sighed, He hated sports, yeah, but he loved to watch Eren play, the pure determination in his eyes, how elegant his movements were and the way this toned muscles rippled under his uniform as he played. "Yeah I do…" he nodded "But it's for you Eren."

"Yay! You're the best Armin!" he beamed happily.

"Yeah… I know." Armin teased.

"Armin~" Eren chuckled with a small whine.

"Alright, alright!" he chuckled running a hand through his hair. "Now go do your stuff in the gym so I can finish here and we can head home ok?"

"Yeah ok." Eren stood up and stretched his back as he headed for the door. "I'll see you in an hour Armin."

"Yeah see ya." Armin replied already picking up his pen and already looking down. As he heard the door open he called out. "And don't run in the halls!"

His only reply was a light chuckle as Eren disappeared down the hall.

Exactly an hour later, Armin set down the book he had been reading for the last five minutes, having finished the paperwork and packed it away in his satchel as he stood up. He grabbed his blazer from the back of his chair and pulling it on before he hung his satchel on his shoulder and left the office. He walked through the now empty school and stopped in the shade of the schools heavy stone arch entranceway. He looked up at the schools logo, carved from stone at the top of the arch, 'The Wings of Freedom'. He smiled, the school was called The Freedom Institute and as high class as it sounded it was more of a school that took in anyone, people who had no family or no money or who simply wanted to be there. Armin fell under the first two, Eren and Mikasa where adoptive siblings and although both Mikasa's parents were dead as was Eren's mother, their legal guardian, Eren's father, made plenty of money. Eren and Mikasa fell under the last category, they didn't want to go to Titan High, where Eren's dad worked, they hated the school and, Armin was sure though neither have ever said it aloud, they both hated Eren's father.

"HEY!" Armin jumped in shock as Eren waved in front of his face. "Earth to Armin." Eren chuckled.

"Sorry… I was just thinking." He smiled softly

"You think too much Armin." Eren insisted yanking his sports jacket over his body more firmly.

"You don't think enough Eren." He replied with a small chuckle. "Come on lets go home… I'm cooking."

"Really?!" he looked happy. "You're really cooking for us tonight?"

"No just you Eren, Mikasa is hanging out with Sasha and Krista tonight." He smiled softly. "Did you forget?"

"Oh yeah…" he looked away "So it's just us…" he mumbled.

"Yeah, so what would you like to eat Eren?" he asked.

"Oh… I don't know… I like all of your cooking!"

Armin sighed and rolled his eyes as he headed towards the small apartment block they both lived in along with a few other students. They walked up the steps to the second floor and walked along until they reached Armin's door and he let them both in.

"Sorry for the intrusion." Eren spoke kicking off his shoes.

"You know you don't need to say that. My home is your home Eren… always will be." He smiled.

"Right… then… I'm home." He said shyly.

Armin was already completely into his little living room and turned back to him with a beaming smile. "Welcome home~"

"Yeah," he smiled back walking into the living room with a happy smile on his face.

"Get comfortable… I think I'll make pasta tonight as you can't decide... is that ok?"

"Of course~ anything is great!" he flopped onto the sofa with a happy sigh.

Armin was only in the kitchen for a few minutes to prep and set everything to cook before he returned to the living room and sat beside Eren, flicking on the TV. He yawned and rest his head on Eren's shoulder.

"You work too hard." Eren mumbled stroking Armin's hair softly.

"No… I work hard enough, I need to, I don't have any sporting abilities…I'm going to need my brain to get a good job one day."

"Nonsense," he smiled "I'm going to support you, because you've always supported me." He smiled.

"And I will keep supporting you." He mumbled "Even if it's just with cooking you dinner, I want to support you for as long as you need me."

"Then keep making me dinner forever then~" he smiled brushing Armin's hair.

"Yeah I will." He nodded sitting up. "Speaking of I have to go and finish that." He smiled standing from the sofa and disappearing into the kitchen again. After fifteen minutes he returned with tomato pasta with garlic bread. He handed one bowl to Eren and sat beside him. "I hope it tastes ok."

Eren rolled his eyes and started eating. They ate and watched TV; once they were done, Armin took his bowl and Eren's and loaded them into the dishwasher in the kitchen. This only took him a matter of minutes before he was back in the living room with Eren again. Armin curled his legs under him and lent his head on Eren's shoulder, yawning slightly.

"Tired Armin?" Eren chuckled slightly playing with the strands of long hair that lay soft and loose over Armin's forehead.

"Not at all." He yawned again.

"Liar." He chuckled, gently wrapping one arm around him.

"Not lying… stretching the truth." He mumbled nuzzling into him.

"Shut up and sleep stupid." Eren replied flicking the blond's forehead.

"You're the stupid one…" he mumbled again closing his eyes. It didn't take long for Armin to fall asleep. Eren smiled fondly at him and moved, ever so gently so not to wake the boy, to turn off the TV. After that he softly scooped Armin into his arms and carried the blond to his bedroom. He tucked him in to bed and cautiously kissed his forehead before leaving. He locked Armin's apartment behind him as he walked the few steps to his own place, a blush prominent on his cheeks.


End file.
